The objective of the proposed research is to investigaate the effect of differences in the ratio of potassium-to-sodium in the diet on renal handling and body content of chloride in normal humans. The studies are designed to test the hypothesis that the ratio of potasium-to-sodium in the diet, within the range of normal variation of the ratio, is a major determinant of the set-point at which the kidneys regulate body content of chloride at any given dietary chloride intake, within the range of normal variation of dietary chloride. ALTHOUGH THIS STUDY UTILIZED NO VISITS OR INPATIENT DAYS DURING THE GRANT YEAR BEING REPORTED, A RECENT PUBLICATION RESULTED FROM THIS STUDY.